ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3
Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 (ウルトラマン Fighting Evolution 3 - Urutoraman Fighting Evolution 3) also called "Ultraman FE3" is a Fighting game. Developed and published by Banpresto. it is the 3rd to the Ultraman Fighting Evolution series. Director is provided by Yuji Machi. Who also act as Ultraman Tiga's voice actor as well. Game Modes Ultra Mode In this mode you will fight various monster/alien from the TV Show and Movies, not only that you will unlock a character and new story. List of the story: *The Prince of Monsters ( From Episode 27 of Ultraman ) *Thank You Ultraman ( From the final episode (39) of Ultraman ) *Ultra Garrison Westward ( From the episode 15 of Ultra Seven ) *Two Giant Monsters Attacks Tokyo! ( From episode 5 of Ultraman Jack ) *Death Penalty! The 5 Ultra Brothers ( From episode 12 of Ultraman Ace ) *Go Through The Ultra Brothers ( From episode 40 of Ultraman Taro ) *When Seven Dies, Tokyo Submerged! ( From episode 1 and 2 of Ultraman Leo ) *MAC Annihilated! The Flying Saucer was a Living Creature! ( From episode 40 of Ultraman Leo ) *Fight! 80 Vs Seven ( From episode 44 of Ultraman 80 ) *The Dreaded Declaration of Redking Resurrection! ( From episode 46 of Ultraman 80 ) *Golza's Counterattack ( From episode 18 of Ultraman Tiga ) *The One Who Inherits The Darkness ( From episode 44 of Ultraman Tiga ) *Master Of Darkness ( From episode 51 and 52 of Ultraman Tiga ) *The Kolakerf Won't Surface! ( From episode 25 and 26 of Ultraman Dyna ) *Fight! Dyna Vs Dyna ( From episode 31 of Ultraman Dyna ) *The Comptemptuous Eye ( From episode 6 of Ultraman Gaia ) *The Day of The Duel ( From episode 25 and 26 of Ultraman Gaia ) *Ultraman Cosmos Vs Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle ( From the 3rd movie of Ultraman Cosmos ) *10 Major Areas of Earth Invaded! ( Exclusive To The Game ) *Monster Specimens ( Exclusive To The Game ) Battle Mode In this mode you can choose any Ultras or Monster as you fight against 5 characters. VS Mode In this mode you can select Ultramen and Monsters to fight each other with your friends. Tag Mode In this mode you select any Ultras with your friends as you fight against 5 character the last boss will be Gatanozoa. Custom Mode In this mode you can change any skills/abilities for the Ultras or the Monster. Pratice Mode In this mode you can train or learn basic moves. Tutorial Mode In this mode you will play as Ultraman Taro as you learn the controls. View Mode In this Mode you will be able to Viewing any Ultras, Mechas or Monsters Infos. Replay Mode In this mode, you can replay the battles that you had played in Arcade Mode or Versus Mode. Option Mode You able to change settings that available in the game Playable Characters Returning Characters Ultramen *Ultraman *Ultraseven *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Leo *Zoffy Monsters/Aliens/Fake Ultras *Gomora *Dada *Zetton *Alien Baltan *King Joe *Bemstar *Ace Killer *Tyrant *Alien Magma New Characters Ultramen *Astra *Ultraman 80 *Ultraman Tiga **Multi Type **Power Type **Sky Type **Glitter Tiga (Unplayable) *Ultraman Dyna **Flash Type **Strong Type **Miracle Type *Ultraman Gaia **Version 1 **Version 2 (default after unlocking) (unlockable) **Supreme Version *Ultraman Agul: **Version 1 **Version 2 (unlockable) *Ultraman Cosmos **Luna Mode **Eclipse Mode **Future Mode *Ultraman Justice: **Standard Mode **Crusher Mode *Ultraman Legend (Cannot be saved to Memory Card) Monsters/Aliens/Fake Ultras *Evil Tiga *Fire Golza *Imitation Ultraman Dyna *Reigubas *Gan-Q *Gloker Bishop *Redking *Delusion Ultraseven *Vakishim (*) Characters that appeared as new playable characters Non-Playable *Father of Ultra = Appeared in Cinematics only *Yullian = Appeared as a support character for Ultraman 80 *Gillas Bros.= Appeared in Ultra Mode only as a Finishing Move for Alien Magma *Silver Bloome = Appeared in Ultra Mode and Unplayable *Geo Shark = Appeared as a support character for Evil Tiga in Ultra Mode *Gatanozoa = Appeared in Ultra Mode and last boss of Tag Mode and Unplayable *Zoiger = Appeared in Cinematics only *Spume = Appeared in Cinematics only *Zorlim = Appeared in Ultra Mode and Unplayable *Gloker Rook = Appeared as an Air Strike for Gloker Bishop *Gloker Pawn= Only Mention In Ultra Mode *Gloker Endra=Appeared in Ultra Mode and Unplayable *Gloker Mother = Appeared as final boss to the scenario Ultraman Cosmos VS Ultraman Justice but unplayable. Stages *Construction Site *Matsumoto Castle *Science Patrol Base *Kobe Harbor *City (Dawn W/ Sword Arena, Ultra Mode only) *City (Dawn) *City (Rain) *Gas Tank *Planet Golgota *Neptune *Uranus *Saturn *Jupiter *Moon *Mars *Mountain Kirimon *SRC Space Station *Antarctica *Plains *City (Night) *City (Day) *Kaiju Island *Tsunami Tokyo city *R'lyeh *Highway (Dawn if the battle is too long, the stage time will turned into nighttime) *Inside Gan-Q (Ultra Mode only) External Link *Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 at Banpresto Offical Page Ultraman FE3 (Japanese) Trivia *Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 has the most amount of playable characters out of the entire Ultraman Fighting Evolution series, a total of 40 characters are avaliable. *Ultraman Legend cannot be saved on a Memory Card due to his ability to destroy all opponents with a single special attack. The only way he can be saved is by using save files and an Action Replay MAX. *Although not appearing in the game Ultraman Dark and Ultraman Millenium sometimes appeared in the boxart cover in different regional areas. This is most likely due to the conflict between Tsuburaya and Chiyo Productions. *In the game, Ultraman Cosmos Luna Mode cannot perform any attacks. He only can deflect back the enemy's attack by using O button. Once the enemy's hit gauge is full, Cosmos will automatically unleash a hard attack, knocking the enemy down for a special attack. *This is the first time when the Heisei Ultras are playable. *Despite being the third entry to the Ultraman Fighting Evolution series, some of the new and old characters are clones of pre-existing characters from Ultraman Fighting Evolution 2 or are clones of other new characters. **Zoffy is a clone of Ultraman **Astra is a clone of Ultraman Leo **Ultraman Legend is a clone of Ultraman Cosmos *Cosmos Corona Mode is not playable in this game. *Being the most popular character in the Heisei Ultraman series, Ultraman Tiga replaces Ultraman as the default character on selection screens. *Errors: **Ultraman Tiga Glitter Mode's Glitter Shield in this game is full of gold, like in the Final Odyssey. While, in the series the Glitter Shield is solely and just like Multi Type. It could be for anyone not mistakenly Glitter Mode for Multi Type like in the series. **Ultraman Dyna only can change form Miracle Type to Strong Type and vice versa by transforming to Flash Type. However, in this game Ultraman Dyna can change to another type without need to change into Flash Type. **Ultraman Cosmos should can't change to Eclipse Mode without change into Corona Mode. But because the medium budget they can't make Corona Mode and skipped it. Corona Mode will be use for Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth. Category:Video Games Category:Ultraman Fighting Evolution series Category:Crossovers